A New Life
by Jun-Himekawa
Summary: Two children tortured since the day they were born. A certain general and his mother were tortured by the same person. As the general took the children in, will they ever find out what it feels like to have a REAL family?


**Ah, yet another Final Fantasy VII fic. :3 I promise you that this story will include LOTS of fluff. Well, maybe not LOTS, but at least some of it! No flames, please. They call this FANFICTION for a reason. ANYTHING could happen! I hope I get some follows and reviews! :D**

* * *

"Wake up…" a young, long, silver-haired boy said to his younger brother. Both boys were inside a lab in the ShinRa building. They were kept inside a white room to prevent dizziness and erratic behavior, but the scientists never tested the theory. The younger brother groaned in his brother's arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his older brother's worried and tear-streaked face. "W-What happened, Y-Yazoo?" the young boy asked.

"Kadaj…Loz is gone…"

Kadaj's eyes were widened with shock. He sat up. "How?! When?!" he asked. Yazoo shook his head. "I don't know. Hojo probably took him to…do away with him…" he said sadly. Kadaj burst into tears and cried into his brother's shoulder. "W-Why? Why won't he leave us alone?!" he cried.

Outside of the white room, Professor Hojo and his assistant scientist were observing the two children. "Hm…it's not working. They were bound to reach their full power after the eldest one was killed…" Hojo mumbled. "Maybe they didn't care for the eldest one." The assistant suggested. Hojo shook his head. "No, I've seen the way the experiments interact with each other." The professor smirked. "Bring me Experiment K-205…" he commanded his assistant. The said man nodded and opened the door to the white room. He walked inside and grabbed Kadaj roughly.

"NO!" Kadaj screamed as the scientist tore him away from his brother. "LET HIM GO!" Yazoo screamed at the scientist. The scientist smirked evilly. "Professor's orders!" he laughed. Yazoo grabbed the scientist's lab coat. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed once more as he tugged on the older male's coat so he won't leave the room. The scientist slapped the child so that he would let go of him.

"YAZOO!" Kadaj exclaimed as he was dragged out the door.

The older silverette shook off the pain on his left cheek and ran towards the metal door and stuck his arm outside so that the door won't close. Yazoo ignored the bruise he got from doing so. He pushed open the door and got out of the room. The silverette saw his poor brother with the mad scientist, Hojo and his assistant. Kadaj looked at Yazoo. 'Go get help, Zoo!' Kadaj telepathically told him in his mind. Yazoo nodded and silently walked to the door that leads to the halls of the SOLDIER facility. He heard some voices coming in his direction. The silverette opened the door slightly and listened to the conversation.

* * *

"So, Sephiroth. Any plans for the weekend? Angeal and I were planning a movie night at his dorm. He's bringing the puppy along, too. Although, he might bring Cadet Strife along with him, also." A man clad in red and black told the man named Sephiroth.

"Unfortunately, I have to do paperwork and then go to a meeting, Genesis." Sephiroth replied.

"But you'll be able to come afterwards, right?"

"It depends on how long the meeting is…"

Yazoo was in shock. Sephiroth? As in the Great General of SOLDIER that Hojo keeps bragging about? 'He can help me! I hope…' Yazoo thought as he ran towards the two males. "Ok, so then…" Genesis started, but paused when Sephiroth stopped in his tracks.

"Seph?" Genesis called to the General. The silverette felt something tug on his black leather trenchcoat. He looked down and saw a boy with long, silver hair with green cat-like eyes just like himself. "Help me, please! My brother's being tortured!" the little boy cried. Sephiroth's eyes widened. Who was this boy? And how can he bear similar traits as himself? Could he possibly be….? The general kneeled in front of the younger silverette. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I…I…c-came from the labs…" Yazoo replied nervously. How was Sephiroth really like? If Hojo bragged about him _that_ much, then would the silver-haired general be as cruel as that psychotic manic? No. This man has kindly asked him where he came from with concern.

Sephiroth couldn't believe it. One of Hojo's escaped creations in his presence and he seemed to have followed him all the way to his dorm. Genesis looked at his friend. "Sephiroth. What shall we do?" the auburn asked. The silverette stood up, Masamune slowly forming in his left hand. Without saying a word, Sephiroth stormed towards the labs at a quick pace. The other two males followed close the obviously enraged general.

* * *

_'That man is going to pay for his evil deeds. My mother and I were lucky enough to escape that damned place.' _Sephiroth thought as he finally made it to the entrance towards the labs. He used _Octoslash_ to cut open the door. Although it was a waste of energy, Sephiroth couldn't care less. Once the silverette entered the room, his mako eyes dilated. There was a boy no older than six years of age on the floor...in a pool of blood. The general closed his eyes in shame as he heard the cry of the little boy that followed him.

"KADAJ!" Yazoo screamed as he saw his little brother's dead body on the floor. He ran towards Kadaj, kneeling next to him. The young silverette didn't care if his brother's blood stained him. "First Loz...and now...K-Kadaj..." Yazoo said silently, as he hugged his dead brother's body. Sephiroth heard Yazoo's small voice thanks to his enhanced hearing. _'There was another one? Grr...Hojo, what's the point of making experiments if you're planning on killing them in the first place?' _He thought. Then, the general heard a chuckle, then a cackle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my perfect creation!" Hojo walked out of the shadows, a evil smirk plastered on his face. Sephiroth scowled. "Hojo..." The scientist walked towards the two brothers. Yazoo looked at Hojo with a tear-streaked face. "You..**YOU DID THIS TO KADAJ!**" he screamed on the top of his lungs. Hojo only cackled. "Yes. It seems that his heart has failed during his...'struggle' to escape his fate." he explained with a smirk. Yazoo began to cry his heart out."S-shut up!" he screamed, covering his ears. Sephiroth has had enough. He can't handle how the psychotic scientist is torturing his experiments both mentally and physically. **"THAT'S ENOUGH" **The general boomed as he aimed Masamune dangerously close to the scientist's neck. "Sephiroth, don't!" a certain poet exclaimed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The general looked at Genesis. He had forgotten about him ever since he saw the dead boy on the floor.

"Why are you defending him, Genesis?!" Sephiroth asked harshly. Genesis shook his head. He wanted Sephiroth to see to reason. "I'm not on his side..." the auburn looked at Hojo and glared at him. "In fact, I know Hojo doesn't even deserve to live in this world in the first place. But killing him now won't resolve anything." Sephiroth took a minute to register what the poet has just said. He growled and drew Masamune away from the scientist's neck. "Hm, wise decision, General." Hojo cackled once more. The silverette looked back at the weeping child. _'...I have to do it...' _Sephiroth thought.

The general walked towards the two boys. Sephiroth had a gift of a special healing technique he had since he was born, after he was experimented along with his mother. The planet pitied them and gave him the gift, knowing that he will use it for good in the near future. With this technique, he could bring back the lost souls of the Lifestream with a simple prayer and reason. The silverette keeled down next to Yazoo, and held out his hand. The child looked at him with a look of confusion. "Allow me, to help your brother..." Sephiroth told the confused boy. Yazoo hesitated before he gave his little brother to the older male.

Sephiroth held the dead child in his arms, placing his index and middle fingers on the boy's forehead. The general closed his eyes, concentrating on the spell. **_"Phasmatis of Lifestream, commodo sino is parvulus vivo etiamnunc allus dies. Suus vita eram secus captus ex him quod is mereo mereor allus chance..."_  
**

The silverette's voice was almost a whisper. **_"Commodo...suus frater cannot ago vacuus him..." _**When Sephiroth had finished the prayer, he opened his eyes. The mako irises were glowing intensely. Green streams of light surrounded the healed child. Yazoo couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Even Genesis was taken aback. For how long was Sephiroth hiding this power? Hojo didn't seem surprised only...interested. He jot down everything he saw. A single cough broke through the silence. The boy's eyes fluttered open. He whimpered a bit at the sight of the general.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo exclaimed happily as he ran towards the pair and embraced his younger sibling. If this can save Kadaj, then he can save Loz, too! Loz... Anger developed in the little boy's heart. He glared at Hojo. "Where. Is. Loz?" he asked darkly. Hojo smirked. "Oh, him? Well, we've disposed of him, accordingly."

Something inside Yazoo just snapped. He began to charge towards Hojo, but was held back by Genesis. **"DAMN YOU!" **He yelled on the top of his lungs. Kadaj jumped a bit in Sephiroth's arms at his brother's suddenly loud voice. "B-Big Brother?" he called out in fear.

With Genesis's hand gripping his arm, Yazoo fell to his knees. "D-Damn you..." he said as his voice was breaking. Sephiroth got to his feet with little Kadaj still in his arms. "I'm taking these children with me." he said firmly. "They will not be treated like animals any longer."

Hojo cackled. "Those experiments are in my posession and you cannot have them. But...if _you _care about that much..." he mocked. "The Great General of SOLDIER taking care of _children_. Hm, I wonder how the media might react to this..." he smirked evilly. Sephiroth didn't say anything. But, he did ponder a bit. If word went out that he was taking care of children, the press will find out the moment the information got to the streets of Midgar. Some people might get the wrong idea and it might cause some confusion. But, as usual, Sephiroth took his chances.

"I don't care what you say to me. These children need a better life and I say, I'm the perfect person to bestow it to them." Sephiroth argued. Hojo ignored the male's arguement and was about to retort, but he had a plan forming in his head. "Hehehe...alright, Sephiroth. I'll tell you what. I'll give you 30 days with my experiments. You may bring them back before the set time if you think that they've made your life, oh, how should I say this? A living **hell**." the scientist smirked.

Kadaj flinched a bit at the word, **hell**. He clenched Sephiroth's sleeve tightly. Would the general reject the offer? The boys were never a nuisance to the scientists, it's just that...they act like it because they never had a taste of freedom before. And if they had, they would obedient as puppies.

"I will accept the offer." Sephiroth told the scientist. He did care if it was for an hour, the general wanted the children out of the labs for once. "But...there will not be any tricks. A deal is a deal." Hojo picked up his clipboard and looked through it. "Hm, fine."

Sephiroh raised an eyebrow. Did...Hojo just say, "fine"? How could he allow him so easily? Something's not right. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Let's go, Genesis." the silverette told his friend. Genesis nodded and picked up Yazoo. The little boy struggled in the commander's grip. **"LET ME GO!" **Yazoo yelled. He looked at Hojo. **"I'LL KILL YOU!" **he screamed as Genesis carries him out of the labs.

* * *

**AWESOME! Finished with the first chapter of A New Life! ^_^ **

**3 reviews = Next chapter**

**Therefore, review, review, review! :D**


End file.
